powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
On Fire
"That last takeover was a breeze!" said King Narcon. "Yes, dear," said Queen Lynea. "I never thought that it would be so easy!" said King Narcon, "so, where should we conquer next?" "How about the planet Earth?" asked Mykor. "Yes," said Zygog, "they are such simple beings." "Yes," said Queen Lynea, "they will make ''excellent ''slaves." "Then, it is settled," said King Narcon, "we will attack the planet Earth. Meetor fighters, go down to Earth and start wreaking havoc!" The Meetor fighters left the Zelonian base and began firing at the citizens of Diamond City. As a result, the citizens began to run wild and panic. Now, Captain Bill Mitchell was sleeping at the time, and one of the Meetor fighters hit his house, and the roof of his house began to catch fire. Smoke descended to the house. Captain Bill Mitchell's smoke alarm began to sound, but he was too sleepy to respond. His neighbors noticed that his house was on fire, and they called the fire department. The fire department kicked in the door and took the unconscious Captain Bill Mitchell out of the house and into the ambulance. They took him to Mercy Hospital. The hospital called his emergency contacts, who were Ryan and Dana Mitchell. They came as quickly as they could without obeying traffic signals. They came to his room, and Captain Bill Mitchell was somewhat conscious. Ryan and Dana were afraid of their father's condition. "Dad!" said Dana, "what happened?" "Somehow, my house caught on fire, and I wasn't aware of it!" said Captain Bill Mitchell. "How did it happen?" asked Dana. "I don't know!" said Captain Bill Mitchell. "I think I know," said Ryan. "How?" asked Dana. "I think it had to do with those flying spacecraft that keep terrorizing everyone," said Ryan. "Probably," said Dana. "What do I do now?" asked Captain Bill Mitchell, "I have no home!" "Don't worry, dad," said Dana, "you can stay with me. You took care of me; now, I will take care of you!" "Thanks, honey," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "you two really are a blessing." Dana and Ryan both smiled. "You know," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "even if it ''wasn't ''one of those fighters, I really think that we should restart Lightspeed." "Dad," said Dana, "you rest. We'll discuss that later." "Yeah," said Ryan. Then a nurse came into Captain Bill Mitchell's room. "Bill Mitchell," said the nurse. "Yes?" asked Captain Bill Mitchell. "I think we can let you go home now," said the nurse, "everything is fine. I'll get the paperwork ready." "Great!" said Captain Bill Mitchell, "if you two don't mind, I would like to get dressed." "No problem, dad!" said Dana. Dana and Ryan left the room. Then, Captain Bill Mitchell got dressed, and Ryan and Dana went back in the room. The nurse also came inside the room. "Here's your paperwork," said the nurse, "if you have any concerns, don't hesitate to call us." "Thanks, ma'am," said Captain Bill Mitchell. "Good luck," said the nurse. "Ready to go?" asked Dana. "Sure am," said Captain Bill Mitchell. "Then, let's go," said Dana. Dana, Ryan, and Captain Bill Mitchell hopped inside Dana's truck, and Dana drove them to her house. They went inside, and right away, Captain Bill Mitchell sat on her recliner. Dana smiled. "So," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "what about Lightspeed?" "I'll call Ms. Fairweather and see if she wants to brainstorm with us," said Dana. Dana called Ms. Fairweather, and she agreed to come over to Dana's house and brainstorm some ideas for the new Lightspeed. Ms. Fairweather came to her house and knocked on the door. Dana welcomed her in. "So," asked Ms. Fairweather, "has anyone come up with any ideas?" "Not yet," said Ryan. The house across the street from Dana's house caught on fire, and Carter Grayson was one of the firefighters. The house fire was extinguished. Carter noticed Ms. Fairweather's car at Dana's house and wondered if something was happening. "Chief, I'll be right back," said Carter. "Make it quick!" said the fire chief. "I will," said Carter. Carter knocked on the door, and Dana looked out of the window to see who it was. She welcomed him in. "Carter!" said Dana, "nice to see you! Shouldn't you be across the street?" "The fire chief let me come over for a while," said Carter, "I was just wondering what was going on." "For your information," said Ms. Fairweather, "we're trying to come up with a way to start a new Lightspeed!" "That sounds great!" said Carter. "Do you have any suggestions?" asked Ms. Fairweather. "I don't have a suggestion, but I might have a referral," said Carter. "Great!" said Dana, "who is it?" "His name is Dr. Tommy Oliver," said Carter, "he is a veteran mentor and ranger. He teaches biology at Reefside High in Reefside, California. He should be an excellent resource for you. I have to go." Carter left and rejoined the other firefighters at the scene of the fire. "So," asked Ryan, "do you want to give this guy a try?" "I think it's worth it," said Ms. Fairweather. "Time is not on our side," said Captain Bill Mitchell, "so, let's get going!" They all hopped in Ms. Fairweather's car and headed to Reefside. Power Rangers Defense Line Category:Episode